How to punish your naughty consultant
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Once again he didn't observed her orders, but now he'll have to- because she has decided to punish him and to be creative at it. Rated M for sex and Jane handcuffed...Oneshot, complete.


Disclaimer: seriosuly, do we really have to do it? Because, Jeez, if I'd own them, I'd not be here writing it, I'd be the writeer of a TV Shows and, well, we'd have the LIsbon romance for real...

meanwhile, I just _"write, draw, create, dream, hope and believe in Bruno, waiting for him to be blessed bu the light of reason..." _(No, this discalimer isn't mine, it belongs to one fo the girls who wite Mentalist fiction on the italian site efpfiction, but don't tell me many of you don't share this vision...)

Ook... let's get it done with- and, seriously, I really don't know where this thing coem from, since I've never written anything like that.

* * *

Promises, promises and more promises, all of them empty, something Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was, frankly, tired of. Jane kept making promises, Jane kept breaking them. Jane kept not obeying her, doing, for example, something like hypnotizing a witness when she had told him not to- and that had been the last drop. It was time to put some sense in that empty head he had, and since traditional methods were useless with him, she had to get creative. Closed in her office while looking at the man in question faking sleep, Teresa grinned. What she was about to do was what they both needed… and probably the only way to put some sense into his head.

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were, at the end of the day, already gone, all of them busy with their lives, while Jane was always left to "sleep" on his couch 'till the early hours of the morning (when he went to his rented apartment to get a shower and fresh clothes) and Teresa was left to catch on paperwork- often caused by Jane himself – until one and, sometimes, even two o'clock. This fact was a blessing, because it gave her the perfect opportunity to put her plan in motion, since it wasn't weird that they were alone in the office that late. Putting on the angrier face she could ménage while faking it (an easy task, since she was almost always mad with him) she approached the brown leather couch and kicked it in order to get his attention.

"Jane, I know you are not sleeping, get the hell up – as he reluctantly opened his ocean blue eyes to look at the woman in front of him, a bit annoyed, and Teresa had to suppress the grin and the giggles of anticipation, because with discharged clothes, semi-closed eyes and blond curls with "I've just left my bed" effect, he looked absolutely wild, sexy and hot, and , lord, she so wanted to push him back on the damn couch and collapse on him… but she wasn't going to, she was going to take things in her own hands and act according to her plan – Jane, my office, now. We need to talk."

"Can't we talk here? I'd prefer to have my couch!" as he childish begged her , Teresa answered simply not with words, but an action, moving to her office and leaving the door open so that he could enter – which he did.

"Sit – she ordered him, but, when she turned to look at him, she noticed he just was lazily lying on her couch, legs crossed and hands behind his head – Jane, sit her on the damn chair on front of my desk" annoyed as hell, Jane had to do as she had asked, because seeing her eyes red with rage he understood he had to do as she wanted if he wanted to keep working with her unit. He looked at her with questioning eyes as he noticed her starting to grin while playing with her handcuffs, and got a bit scared when she got closer and closer, with slow movements; he was so kept by her seductive moves that he didn't even fully registered when, once circled him, an hand on his shoulder to keep him steady, she had handcuffed him at the chair, hands ay his back. When his brain finally registered the precious information, he wasn't scared, because at the time, he had already seen her standing in front of him, with something in her eyes that could only be described as lust.

"You've been a naughty boy, Patrick – she said as, while tossing unceremoniously her brand new, never seen before black high heels in one corner of the room, she unbuttoned one by one all the buttons of her white blouse that fell on the pavement as she got closer and closer to him- a very naughty boy" as she said so, her black skinny jeans joined her shirt, and Teresa was left in only silk and lacy deep green and black bra with matching panties- a thong, to be more precise (French, he assumed gulping , and he was quite sure he was assuming right, since the sight he was having, face to face with said item of underwear, was excellent) and fishnet hold ups. Realizing how he looked taken by her sudden lack of clothes, Teresa grinned satisfied, skimming over the skin of his chin, probably shaved in the morning, and decided it was time to go on with her plan.

She sat on his knees, still grinning, enjoying the power she was having, for once, on him, legs spread on each side of him, her barely lingerie covered body pressed firmly against his own, and, while she opened his vest and shirt without actually undress him, she bit his lips to force him to gave her access, to let her explore his mouth; as their lips met, a bolt of electricity stroke them, and Teresa realized he was up to that as well. Breathing become erratic, eyes met, eyes dark with lust, and the dark haired woman felt the need to physically feel how much he wanted that, how much he wanted her. Sitting in his lap, she wondered if he could realize how ready and expectant she was, she wondered if he wanted to feel her very wet core under his fingers as much as she wanted to feel his hardness in her hands, because that was exactly what she wanted to do…. And what she did.

Slowly, without breaking eye contact (something that turned him on like nothing before), she unzipped his trousers, and, once left her spot, she forced him to stand, so that she could easily remove both boxers and pants; once done with his clothing, she moved to her own, removing the last two items of lingerie that were still covering her, her bra and the microscopic panties that she tossed away like they were garbage she didn't care about. She come back to sit on his knees, naked, but the man was too focused on the article of underwear on the pavement. He so wanted to taste her, and since he was pretty sure she wasn't going to allow him to, he decided he was going to even be okay with just licking her panties to know how she tasted; looking into her eyes the whole time, he had seen how turned on she was, and to be that turned on, he assumed she had to be extremely wet, the kind of wet that left delicious juice oink microscopic underwear. One drop, one drop was everything he was asking for…

"If you'll behave, I'll allow you to keep them once we'll be done here – he nodded turning his full attention back to her. – good, now this good boy will suck, lick and bit my tits while I'll take care of his friend here…" he was already hard, so she went directly to the point, and took the his length into the circles of her wrists, cupping it from tip to balls, allowing Patrick to thrust into her hands as he sucked her nipples intermittently, leaving them hard and erect.

"Look at me in the eye as we do it" she ordered him. She was fighting hard to suppress the moans of pleasure he was giving her, but she didn't want to give up. She wanted to be in control, had to, and moaning would mean she wasn't.

"I'll not last…" he moaned between moans, still busy with her breasts.

"You'll last because I order you to. Do you like my hand-job? – As she stroked harder his hard-on, he nodded, and she grinned satisfied – excellent. Now I'm going to free your right hand, so that you can pleasure me. I aspect you to lick your fingers when you'll be done" she kept giving him one of the best hand-job he had ever received, the first after years, while he did as she had told him to, thrusting into her core, just skimming over her clit, 3 fingers in and out, stimulating that core that was wetter than he thought; he wasn't even disappointed that she wasn't moaning, victim of the pleasure. He could feel, from the way her she was tensing around his fingers that she was close, he knew she didn't want to moan to not lose her control; as he saw how… ecstatic… she was, he realized he didn't care. Pleasuring her was enough.

She came, stroking him harder, and Patrick was disappointed to notice she had stopped her ministrations. "Be a good boy, Patrick, and lick your fingers as you promised. Meanwhile, I'll suck you" she felt a bit weir as soon s she realized what she had said, but, kneeling in front of him, pushed the thought away. As she started to lick the tip, she wondered what had gotten into her mind; oral sex was something she had received many times from plenty of people, but reciprocated not often, and only when she had been almost pushed into it. But, as she took it into her mouth, playing with it as she had played with his tongue before, she realized that although oral sex was still weird, oral sex with Patrick Jane was less weird and more erotic. It was something she felt the need to do, something she thought she could learn to enjoy a lot.

She looked at him, he was doing to his fingers the same slow licking dance she was doing with his length; she tasted of strong mint, he thought, as he sucked his own 3 fingers, becoming harder as he felt her grinning with him in her mouth. He decided he was going to keep the panties, look at them, tasting them to remember this very instant. Even better, he decided he was going to beg her to have a repeat. Even if he tasted her indirectly, and her juice was mixed with his own sweat with an accent of the tea he had just taken, he knew he was already addicted to her. He was going to beg her to accept oral sex from him; he was going to beg her to seat on her chair, allow him to go under her desk, lift her skirt, remove her panties, and lick her. He was going to stay there, hidden, making her scream at closed eyes, he was going to make people believe she was having an erotic dream about the two of them, and then he'd steak her panties, to have something to concentrate his mind on while self-pleasuring himself… he was so kept by the vivid dream, that he hadn't noticed she had stopped to suck him, to come back on his knees, busy stroking him again.

"Don't worry Patrick; you'll lick me sooner that you think. After all, I really like being kissed… and licked… tasted… and sucked… by people – his eyes widened as she said so, and he wondered if he got it right – Yes Patrick, I've received oral sex from both men and women, and I've gave it to both as well, but I had full sex just with males, and it's not going to change. You know, one night Grace was extremely horny… and drunk as well… so drunk the following day she didn't remembered I made her come 3 times with just my tongue. Actually, tasting a woman is something I've always feel at ease with. When I finger myself, I always lick them afterwards, and I come again…when I lick a man, instead, is usually because I need to lubricate it before he put it into me, but with you… your dick is very appealing, I'm not sure I'll be able to look at you ever again without wishing to take it into my mouth… tell me, Patrick, would you like to come into my mouth?"

He looked at her eyes in disbelief. That was Teresa Lisbon, a sexually open Teresa Lisbon, a sexually open with Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon… she was Luxury made flesh. "Mmm…yes…"

"And I bet you'd like me to drink your sperm, right?"

"Mmm….yes…"

"Not today, Patrick. today we'll see if your dick feels as great as I think inside my pussy…" she freed his other hand with a quick move, and positioned herself so that he was at her opening; as he hid his head into her breasts, she removed his clothes, leaving him as bare as she was; she put her legs around his waist, while Patrick moved his hands to the small of her back to help them in the dance they were going to play.

"Put them on my ass, it will be easier" as she was taking his curls into her hands, he moved suddenly, doing as she had asked, entering her completely with just one move, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Direct to the point, I see… mmm… I like a man…. Who…. Mmm… when his woman asks him to just….. Mmm… fuck her…he…..mmm… simply does so…"

Having sex with her in that position wasn't exactly comfortable, but he still thrust into her, slowly, in and out, helping himself and her in the movements with the hands he had put on her lower back.

"Does it feel as good as you though?" he asked her with a husky voice, directly in her hear.

"I told you your dick is special, extremely appealing…"

"You know, I think I just realized something about you. You don't need to touch yourself to come, you just have to think about the pleasure, picture it into your minds, like having an orgasm during a vivid erotic dream - he kept whispering, increasing their pace, not done with talking yet because he had the feel that being frank about it was arousing her even more - and you come in silence. I bet you could come in the middle of a meeting without anyone noticing it. I wonder how many times you come this evening, since I just felt you coming with my hand-job, but it was because I was inside you…"

"I come when I gave you my hand-job, when I sucked you, when you touched me, and we I told you about giving Grace oral sex…"

Thrilled by the idea he was going to make her come 5 times in one evening, he increased the pace, thrusting into her harder, filling Teresa, keeping the new rhythm steady. It was matter of few minutes before he came, no barriers between them, the way he cried her name, the way he looked at her, the sensation of his sperm inside her triggered her own release- her last one for the evening.

"And here I though you wanted to punish me…"

"The punishment will be that I'll never allow you to experience this ever again, if you'll not behave…"

Exhausted and glowing, he fell asleep, still inside Teresa, and so did she, resting her head on his shoulder…

"Jane, I know you are not sleeping" as he opened his eyes, he realized something was wrong; one: he was back on his couch; two: they were both dressed, three: Teresa was calling him "Jane" again; four: she was mad, and kicking his beloved couch.

"Jane, I'd been clear, you weren't supposed to hypnotize our only witness! What's the DA is supposed to do now?" as in trance, he looked at her in the eyes, the images of the night impressed forever on his retina; he realized that he had been a dream, and, as he wondered if she was that much of a bad girl in reality as well, he thanked God that she wasn't paying attention to a very awake and hard area of his masculine body.

"Jane, are you running a fever? You don't seem all right… and stop to look at me like an idiot, because I'm not going to eat the puppy dog eyes this time!" as she said so, she come back into her office, slamming the door at her back. Following her with his eyes, Jane decided that he was going to make everything in his power to make the dream come true, so that he could check the differences between the dream Teresa and the real one. Somehow, he thought it was going to be a way better, because the real Teresa was sweet and caring. He knew that, was it going to happen, it couldn't be about lust. He decided he wasn't going to have sex with Lisbon, of fucking her like in the dream. He wanted to open his heart to her, and make sweet love to her under the sheets of her bed with the light of the streets lamp entering from the semi-closed blinds… he didn't want to see the dream coming true. He wanted things to be such much better. And he wanted so much more – he had wanted it from a while now, but he couldn't admit it to her at loud. He was going to give her all of this, only, not yet… but one day, that was for sure.


End file.
